Prompts Young Avengers
by InfernalMushu
Summary: Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "- On a plus de café ni de PQ. - Tu veux m'épouser ?"... est bien d'autres encore dans le futur !
1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.

Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Grand, Vert et Impatient

Avertissement : PG-13/T

" On a plus de café ni de PQ.  
- Tu veux m'épouser ?" lancé par Brisby_Pops

Spoilers ! Se passe après The Children Crusade

Grand, Vert, et Impatient

Teddy regardait les infos qui passaient à la télévision sans vraiment les voir. Il était planté devant l'écran depuis au moins deux heures, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était au programme. Billy était parti voir ses parents en début de matinée et lorsqu'il était rentré à l'appartement après être sorti de la boutique il avait retrouvé la pièce vide. Son petit-ami leur rendait visite une fois par semaine depuis qu'il était parti de la maison familiale pour s'installer en colocation avec lui. Parfois Teddy l'accompagnait, il était toujours le bienvenue là-bas.

Ils avaient grandi, elle était derrière eux l'époque où ils n'étaient que des fanboys qui jouaient aux Avengers. Après l'histoire avec Wanda et la mort de Cassie, Billy s'était senti coupable pendant bien longtemps avant que Teddy ne réussisse à le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Le blond repensait avec amusement à sa demande en mariage plus que vaseuse. Ça faisait longtemps depuis et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Billy s'était mis à revivre, Captain et Iron Man avaient pris en charge de les entraîner eux-mêmes, pour qu'ils se perfectionnent et qu'ils éliminent les mauvais réflexes qu'ils avaient acquis en apprenant à gérer leurs pouvoirs en autodidactes.

Une poignée d'années s'étaient écoulées, Billy s'était inscrit en comptabilité pour calmer l'inquiétude de ses parents quant à son avenir, et Teddy s'était trouvé un boulot dans un magasin de comics, et il rapportait à Billy chaque nouveau volume sorti rien que pour le voir couiner d'émerveillement (certes le sexe de remerciement qui s'en suivait ajoutait un poids conséquent à l'équation). Continuer des études et garder un emploi n'étaient pas des choses aisées quand des menaces pour la survie du monde continuaient d'apparaître régulièrement et que leur aide était sollicitée, mais ils approchaient tous deux de la vingtaine et ils tenaient le coup du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et ils étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important.

Teddy y avait réfléchi. Ils étaient encore jeunes mais il savait que Billy serait le Bon, le Seul, l'Unique, celui avec un grand "A", le cheval blanc, la cape rouge et les collants moulants.

– Je suis rentré.

Teddy n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, ni même la porte s'ouvrit, et encore moins son petit-ami lui parler.

– Je vais me faire du café, je t'apporte une tasse ?

Teddy aimait Billy, et il ne voulait que lui, pour tout le reste de sa vie. Billy se moquait souvent, et s'en plaignait parfois même si c'était plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, de son entêtement et surtout de son impatience. Mais Teddy était à moitié Skrull. C'était pour ça que quand il avait appris que la loi avait été adoptée il avait réuni ses économies et avait filé passer sa commande, et était allé la chercher ce matin. Ça avait été rapide.

– Teddy, il faudrait aller faire des courses, on a plus de café ni de PQ, fit Billy en entrant dans la pièce.

– Tu veux m'épouser ?

Billy stoppa net dans son élan initial d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son petit-ami, la main à moitié levée pour se gratter la tête, et regardait le blond avec de grands yeux ronds et la mâchoire étrangement lâche.

Teddy le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec l'air de plus sérieux du monde.

– Tu sais que la loi en faveur du mariage gay est passée à New-York, je t'aime Billy, plus que tout, et j'espère vraiment que tu vas dire oui parce que j'ai déjà pris les alliances à la bijouterie du coin.

Billy ferma la bouche, puis la rouvrit, imita le poisson rouge pendant quelques secondes le temps de réaliser, puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de son amoureux.

– Tu ne peux jamais rien faire dans les normes n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond.

– Je ne mettrais pas un genou à terre si c'est ce que tu veux dire, réplica Teddy en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Billy et en appuyant son front contre le sien.

– Billy Kapplan, continua le blond, tu veux m'épouser.

Ce n'était plus une question. Et Billy rigola doucement.

– Teddy Altman, tes ruses de Jedi ne marcheront pas sur moi.

– C'est donc un non ?

– C'est un gros oui, crétin, répondit Billy en embrassant doucement les lèvres de son désormais fiancé.

Teddy serra le corps un peu plus contre lui, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, rencontrant celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Teddy sorti la petite boîte de sa poche, l'ouvrit et glissa un anneau argenté tout simple au doigt de son homme. Le sourire de Billy aurait pu ensoleiller toute la pièce lorsqu'il en fit de même avec la deuxième bague. Billy ne souriait pas beaucoup, pas en public, pas avec les autres, il réservait ça à Teddy et le blond aurait partagé ce privilège avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde.

Teddy passa une main derrière la nuque de Billy et l'embrassa d'une manière un peu moins chaste, et le brun se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Teddy avait envie de lui, là maintenant, tout de suite. Et au vu de l'enthousiasme que mettaient les mains de Billy à déboutonner sa chemise, envisager de se déplacer jusqu'à leur chambre n'était même plus une option.

– ? s'écria Tommy en apparaissant soudainement à la fenêtre du salon.

Teddy et Billy qui somnolaient doucement sur le canapé nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre levèrent soudainement la tête.

– Aaaaah ! S'écria Tommy en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! De la javel vite ! Du White-Spirit !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Billy grogna et retourna enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé.

– On devrait peut-être s'habiller, fit Teddy sur un ton vraiment pas convaincu.

– Non, ça apprendra à Tommy à débarquer à chaque fois à l'improviste.

– Moi qui aurait pensé que prendre un appartement au 16ème étage l'aurait découragé de passer par la fenêtre.

Longtemps après ce jour Eli, Kate, et même parfois Tony Stark les charrièrent à propos des deux anneaux jumeaux à leur annulaire, et Tommy se mit à toujours passer un coup de fil avant de débarquer, pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Fin


End file.
